Aimer ala folie  aktualizacja 2011!
by Agee T. Maritimess
Summary: Harry Potter nie jest już cudownym, perfekcyjnym dzieckiem, nikt nie głaszcze go po głowie i nie zapyta "czy wszystko w porządku?". Jak poradzi sobie Złoty Chłopiec bez swoich fanów? HP/SS
1. Ja Śmierciożerca

Świat okryła mgła. A wszystko przez tą jedną szarą istotę, która stąpając po jedwabnej skale spływała nurtem łez w głąb nicości naszych kolejnych pokoleń.  
I tak narodziło się zło, wraz z nim cierpienie i smutek.  
I łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach żegnając ostatnią nutę nadziei.

Rozdział I - Ja śmierciożerca

Severus Snape nie był zwykłym dzieckiem. Nie był nawet zwykłym czarodziejem. Czy jego życie miało jakiś sens? Ależ oczywiście. W końcu sens można znaleźć we wszystkim. Nawet w takim bagnie jak to.  
Po raz kolejny wracały wspomnienia o wrzeszczącym ojcu i chorej matce. Coraz częściej słyszał w myślach swój dziecięcy szloch. Wystarczyło zamknąć oczy...  
Teraz siedział w swoim skórzanym fotelu w Snape Manor i spoglądał na zegar, który skończył swój żywot dawno, dawno temu.  
Godziny mimo wszystko wlokły się nieubłaganie pokonując kolejne kroki ku apokalipsie własnych myśli.  
Severus Snape nie był zwykłym śmierciożercą. Nie był nawet zwykłym szpiegiem. Był kimś, a jednocześnie niczym. Schodzone buty i stare szaty w szafie nie znaczyły wcale, że był ubogi, a wytworna porcelana i stary, zabytkowy dom wcale nie oznaczał, że był bogaty.  
Tak więc szła minuta po minucie, czasem potykając się i zwalniając swój czas do minimum. Cisza otaczała Snape Manor i wszystko zdawało się zamazywać pod osłoną ciemności.  
Dzień w dzień gdybał... Jakby to było gdyby Hogwart wciąż stał dla niego otworem? Jakby to było, gdyby Potter nie wygrał z Voldemortem, a on nie musiałby się ukrywać przed resztą świata?  
- Późno dziś przyszedłeś. - powiedział spokojnie nie zaszczycając swojego gościa spojrzeniem.   
- Lepiej późno niż wcale. - oświadczył blond włosy mężczyzna podchodząc do Severusa i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Narcyza ma ostatnio humory. Zaczyna coś podejrzewać, głupia suka. - syknął.  
- Nie przesadzasz trochę? - Spytał czarnowłosy uśmiechając się ironicznie. - To tylko kobieta. Czego ty od niej wymagasz?!  
Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho i złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku kochanka.  
- Dziś nie będę wyrozumiały, Severusie. - powiedział uwodzicielsko.  
- Nie liczyłem na to. - odparł beznamiętnie były Mistrz Eliksirów podnosząc się z fotela. Mebel zaskrzypiał lekko, łamiąc ostatnią nić ciszy.  
Szklanka whisky rozbiła się na marmurowej posadce.   
Severus stał przyciśnięty do ściany przez szarookiego mężczyznę, który gwałtownie wbił się w jego usta penetrując, znane mu już bardzo dobrze tereny. Lucjusz jednym ruchem ręki odwrócił go twarzą do ściany i boleśnie napierał na niego zdejmując swoje spodnie, które po chwili opadły cicho na posadzkę.  
Jęki, krzyki i nierówne oddechy zbeszczeszczały budynek swoją bezczelnością i erotyzmem. Stara posiadłość emanowała czystym seksem i ekstazą.  
Nic już nie było takie samo. Ani dom, ani chłopięcy szloch, ani nawet wspomnienia, które z każdym pchnięciem rozmazywały mu się przed oczami. Została tylko pustka.  
Severus Snape nie lubił brudu, nawet teraz, gdy każdy cal jego ciała był nim pokryty. Nie lubił nawet Lucjusza, któremu zawdzięczał nie jedną ciekawie spędzoną noc.  
Chociaż sam nie był pewien czy mógłby nazwać te noce interesującymi... Z pewnością było to inne niż siedzenie po ciemku w salonie, jednak czy lepsze? Na to Severus nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć.  
Zamknął oczy i opróżnił umysł wmawiając sobie, że to nie Lucjusz pieprzy go na ścianie i, że to nie on stoi teraz wciśnięty w kamienny mur z łzami i tak dawno już pustych, czarnych źrenicach...  
Żyć  
Kochać   
Śmiać się  
Te słowa wypływały z jego ust ginąc w odmętach zużytej wyobraźni.  
Nie ma już nadziei, nie ma miłości. Istnieje tylko nienawiść i przemoc.  
Z drzew spadać zaczęły złote liście przynosząc jesień... 


	2. Nie tyle, co ja kiedyś

Rozdział 2 – Nie tyle, co ja kiedyś

Harry Potter przemierzał ulicę w Hogsmead. Nie chciał nawet wspominać swojego pierwszego pobytu tutaj. Gdy był jeszcze niewinnym dzieckiem, które nie miało pojęcia czym jest prawdziwe zło. Jerry nie był zbyt sympatyczny ostatniego wieczoru. Rżnął go parę razy, bez przygotowania, zostawiając na podłodze niemal nieprzytomnego. Cieszył się chociaż, że Tom nie musiał tego oglądać. Właściwie to nie był on jeszcze świadkiem "typowej" penetracji, jednak za każdym razem Harry bał się, że kiedyś ujrzy on swojego ojca pieprzącego go, lub jakiegoś innego mężczyznę. Wiele razy musiał zagryzać wargi gdy słyszał płacz małego Toma.  
Tak, Jerry Brooks miał trudny charakter. Lecz to on utrzymywał go i dawał dach nad głową. A to wszystko za bycie po prostu... Harry nigdy nie dawał za wygraną. Nie chciał się tak nazywać. On taki nie jest! Powtarzał sobie za każdym razem, że to po prostu układ. Chwilowa umowa. Noce z mężczyzną za ... Życie w dostatku. Czy to takie dziwne?  
Nie był kobietą, która oddaje się za pieniądze. Nie. On był mężczyzną. I oddawał się by mieć jakiekolwiek życie.  
Dwa miesiące temu stracił cały majątek przez tą cholerną Ginny Weasley. Zrozumiał wtedy, że kobiety to głupie suki, którym zależy jedynie na pieniądzach i wielkich domach. Zaprzepaściła jego fortunę i uciekła z Deanem Thomasem. Nigdy jej tego nie wybaczy - powtarzał sobie - Nigdy.   
Ulica nie była zbyt ruchliwa tego dnia. Pogoda była w sam raz, więc Harry cieszył się, że przynajmniej coś idzie po jego myśli.   
Dlaczego tutaj przybył? Ponieważ dawno już nie odwiedzał tutejszych okolic. To najlepszy argument, jaki znalazł. Jerry nie był czarodziejem, więc Harry nie martwił się, że spotka go tutaj. Udał się do Trzech Mioteł by zatopić swoje smutki w alkoholu. Harry Potter pije alkohol? Gdyby wszystko dało się przewidzieć to nigdy nie mielibyśmy niczego z nawiązką. - jak to mawiał Dumbledore. A poczynań Złotego Chłopca czy jakiegokolwiek chłopca, nie dałoby się nigdy przewidzieć. Trzeba czekać i obserwować, będąc świadomym, że któregoś dnia zaskoczy nas, i dopiero wtedy zrozumiemy, że wszystko wokół nas nie jest wieczne. W tym cnota Gryfona.  
Siedział przy jednym ze stolików popijając ognistą whisky. Pił i rozmyślał czując się jak stary pijak chodzący do tanich barów i chlejący do nieprzytomności by, choć na chwilę, zapomnieć o świecie.  
Może i był takim pijaczkiem? Może nie. Dla niego było to bez różnicy. Nie posiadał już marzeń. Czekał na to, co przyniesie los. Cierpliwie i cicho. Stojąc z boku i przyglądając się swojej nędznej egzystencji z bardzo, bardzo daleka.  
Był czarodziejem, zabił Voldemorta, wybawił świat - co mu to dało? Gdyby wiedział, jak jego życie potoczy się, gdy przekroczy próg Hogwartu, gdyby wiedział, że stanie się tym kim się stał... Czy na pewno zdecydowałby się na krok w przód? Oczywiście. Bowiem w życiu warto ryzykować.  
Chciał przeżyć przygodę - I przeżył ich wiele. Chciał odnaleźć prawdę - Odnalazł ich tysiące. Chciał zdobyć przyjaciół - Zyskał wielu kochanków.   
Harry Potter osiągnął więcej i przy tym jednocześnie został z niczym.  
Zostały tylko wspomnienia i stare zdjęcia, które po latach znał już na pamięć. 


	3. Spotkanie

Rozdział 3 – Spotkanie

_„Niewiedza to noc umysłu, ale noc bez gwiazd i księżyca."*_

Pijąc kolejne łyki Ognistej czuł jak jego gardło płonie. Tracił powoli władzę nad swoim umysłem, a wraz z nim – nad ciałem. Jednak to nie miało znaczenia. Już nikt nie rozpoznawał go na ulicy. Zmienił się. Jego wizerunek grzecznego Gryfona już dawno odszedł w niepamięć. Teraz ubierał się tylko na czarno. Uważał, że kolory powinno się zostawić dla ludzi szczęśliwych, beztroskich.  
O tej porze w Trzech Miotłach nie było dużo ludzi. Jednak Harry`ego nie interesowało to czy były tłumy, czy był tu sam. To już nie miało znaczenia.  
Nie miał już siły pić. Jego żołądek stanowczo odmawiał, dając o sobie znać próbując się opróżnić.  
Gdy wyszedł z toalety, wycierając rękawem usta postanowił udać się na spacer po miasteczku. Ponieważ nie myślał już trzeźwo nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami wyjścia na ulicę w takim stanie. Podpierając się o framugę drzwi wyszedł z gospody i zataczając się lekko ruszył przed siebie. Było już ciemno, co jeszcze bardziej pogarszało widoczność pijanego mężczyzny. Nawet nie zauważył, że księżyc widniał już wysoko na niebie.  
Czarownice, jak i niektórzy czarodzieje, patrzyli na niego z zainteresowaniem. Inni mierzyli go wzrokiem posyłając złowrogie spojrzenia. Jednak Harry zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Wszystko widział jak za mgłą. Żołądek znów przypomniał mu o sobie i podpierając się o mur jakiegoś budynku zwymiotował na brukowaną drogę, co wywołało niesmaczne miny na twarzach przechodniów. Ruszył dalej. Rozglądał się dookoła nieprzytomnie. Wiatr mierzwił jego czarne włosy i powiewał skórzaną peleryną.  
Na niebie zbierały się ciemne chmury zapowiadając deszcz.

_To nie jest życie, to ciągła walka o przetrwanie. __  
__Każdy ruch. __  
__Każdy oddech. __  
__Każde słowo. __  
__Jest mierzone miarą istnienia i czasu, którego wszystkim tak niespodziewanie braknie. __  
__Spotykając znajomą osobę sprzed lat uświadamiamy sobie, że kiedy widzieliśmy ją ostatnio... To było tak dawno. Dawno... To słowo uświadamia nas, że czas płynie bardzo szybko. __  
__Każda minuta, każda sekunda odbiera nam cząstkę życia. A gdy dobiegają końca, zastanawiamy się, dlaczego do cholery tak mało z niego korzystaliśmy? _

Zimne krople deszczu spływały mu po twarzy. Nagle poczuł, że wpada na coś i cofnął się zaskoczony o kilka kroków. Nie miał siły nawet przepraszać. Poczuł silny ból w głowie i zachwiał się opierając o mur.  
- Potter? – usłyszał zaskoczony, męski głos.  
Uniósł niepewnie głowę i spojrzał na czarną postać. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego do diabła ta istota się tak kręci. Czy nie mogłaby stanąć i nie ruszać się by mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć?!  
- Kurwa. – jęknął i opadł na kolana.  
Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
- Trochę się wypiło, co Potter?  
Dopiero teraz Gryfon zdał sobie sprawę, kto przed nim stoi i zaklął jeszcze głośniej. Chwilę potem już nic nie mówił. Zemdlał.

***

_„Dwieście dwadzieścia dwa dni świetliste __  
__Będą dla nocy źródłem pragnienia __  
__Ułamek czasu dano artyście __  
__Dopóki jest coś do powiedzenia"** _

***

Obudził się w znajomym miejscu – skrzydło szpitalne. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jak dawno tu nie był. Po chwili spojrzał w bok by ujrzeć McGonagall, Snape`a i Dumbledore`a.  
- Mogło być gorzej. – wyszeptał pod nosem próbując się podnieść. Jednak czyjeś ręce go powstrzymały. No tak. Pomfrey.  
- Proszę się nie ruszać, chłopcze. Musisz odpocząć. Niedługo poczujesz się lepiej.  
- Tak. – mruknął i opadł na poduszki.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Dumbledore przysunął się do niego nieznacznie i odchrząknął.  
- Harry, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – powiedział cichym i spokojnym tonem.  
„Co za idiota! Jeśli myśli, że chciałem się tu znaleźć to stanowczo się myli! Nie mam ochoty oglądać jego fałszywej, starej twarzy!"  
Gryfon spojrzał najpierw na dyrektora, potem na swoją byłą nauczycielkę i wreszcie na Mistrza Eliksirów. Prawie w ogóle się nie zmienili. Może Dumbledore`owi przybyło kilka nowych zmarszczek. Jednak McGonagall i Snape wyglądali dokładnie tak samo kiedy widział ich ostatnio – sześć lat temu. Dokładnie tyle lat temu opuścił mury Hogwartu i już nigdy tam nie powrócił.  
Nie chce znów widzieć tych ludzi. Ludzi, którzy po śmierci Voldemorta zapomnieli, jaki on jest ważny, co dało jedynie dowód na to, że nigdy go nie kochali. „I nie będą" pomyślał.  
- Jak się czujesz? – spytała McGonagall.  
- Na Merlina, kobieto! On tylko się upił! – powiedział zirytowany Snape.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Przynajmniej on się nigdy nie zmieni._

_* Oscar Konfucjusz __  
__** Nightwish "Sleeping Sun"_


	4. Nie odbierajcie mi tego!

Rozdział 4 - Nie odbierajcie mi tego!

_„Istnieją dwa powody, które nie pozwalają ludziom spełnić swoich marzeń. Najczęściej po prostu uważają je za nierealne. A czasem na skutek nagłej zmiany losu pojmują, że spełnienie marzeń staje się możliwe w chwili, gdy się tego najmniej spodziewają. Wtedy jednak budzi się w nich strach przed wejściem na ścieżkę, która prowadzi w nieznane, strach przed życiem rzucającym nowe wyzwania, strach przed utratą na zawsze tego, do czego przywykli."*_

- Nikt nie pytał cię o zdanie, Severusie. – odparła lodowato McGonagall.  
Harry zdziwił się zachowaniem byłej nauczycielki w stosunku to Snape`a. Czyżby coś przegapił?  
- Ależ oczywiście. W końcu moje zdanie nigdy nie było brane pod uwagę w tym zamku. – odpowiedział jej równie beznamiętnym tonem.  
- Proszę przestańcie. – powiedział cicho dyrektor i znów wlepił swoje błękitne oczy w młodego mężczyznę. – Co cię sprowadziło do Hogsmeade, Harry?  
„Z pewnością nie ty!" – Pomyślał zirytowany. Jednak na głos nie odważył się wypowiedzieć tych słów. Może kiedyś tak, gdy złość na Dumbledore`a była świeża i pełna emocji. Jednak po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł nie był w stanie wyżywać się na tym starcu.  
- Sam nie wiem. – odparł cicho. – Chciałem odświeżyć nieco pamięć.  
- Zalewając się w gospodzie? To rzeczywiście *odświeża* pamięć, Panie Potter. – Przerwał mu cynicznie czarnowłosy mężczyzna.  
Harry spuścił wzrok. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o powodzie udania się do gospody. Wciąż przeżywał ostatnie zdarzenia związane z jego kochankiem.  
Nagle usłyszał zatroskany głos opiekunki Gryffindoru.  
- Coś się stało, Harry?  
- Nie. – odpowiedział automatycznie. On już nie jest dzieckiem. Nie chce już na nikim polegać. Chce sam podejmować swoje decyzje. Wreszcie po wyjściu z Hogwartu i po pokonaniu Voldemorta – był wolny. Nie chciał, by to się teraz skończyło. Nie ważne było to, że popełnił błąd wiążąc się z tą rudą szmatą. Nie ważne było to, że żyje w związku z psychopatą. Przyzwyczaił się do tego. Przyzwyczaił się do opieki nad Tomem i uspokajaniem go, gdy jego ojciec „skończy".  
Czuł, że trzy pary zaintrygowanych oczu są skierowane w jego stronę. Jednak nie mógł zmierzyć się z nimi. Mimo wszystko nie czuł się dobrze w otoczeniu „dawnych znajomych". Oni nie byli częścią jego nowego życia. Tak strasznie się tego wstydził. Najchętniej aportowałby się stąd, gdyby tylko mógł...  
- Dobrze Harry... – powiedział cicho dyrektor. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Teraz my wyjdziemy i zostawimy cię tutaj byś odpoczął. Jak już dojdziesz do siebie to bądź tak miły i przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Porozmawiamy.  
Mówiąc to wyszedł wraz ze Snape`m i McGonagall ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

- Harry... Czy możemy porozmawiać? – usłyszał cichy, dziewczęcy głos.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał rudowłosą postać stojącą w progu. Była ubrana w jedwabną, błękitną koszulę nocną, która idealnie eksponowała kształt jej piersi i bioder.  
- Coś się stało, Ginny? – spytał, spoglądając w jej piękne, niebieskie oczy.  
- Kochasz mnie?  
Zapadła cisza. Gryfon wiedział, że w jej głosie nie było strachu czy niepewności. Tylko ciekawość. To bolało. Nie widział w jej źrenicach ciepła czy choćby skruchy.  
Następnego dnia już jej nie było. Nie było pieniędzy. Pozostał sam. Z domem i z rachunkami.  
Chciał żyć jak zwykły człowiek. Mieć rodzinę, dom i pracę. A został z niczym.  
Był wściekły. Po zdemolowaniu połowy mieszkania, wyniósł się z niego zanim gospodarz spostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. Przez półtora nocy błąkał się po ulicach Londynu tworząc w głowie coraz to nowsze sposoby torturowania jego byłej żony.  
Strach go ogarniał, na myśl, co mógł by jej zrobić, a sceny jakie przedstawiała mu jego wyobraźnia niczego nie ułatwiały. Czy naprawdę był aż takim dziwakiem, za jakiego uważali go Dursley`owie?  
Zaśmiał się na wspomnienie rodziny stukniętych mugoli.  
Modlił się tylko po cichu by ta dziwka nigdy już nie stanęła na jego drodze. Wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie się opanować. Byli ze sobą przez kilka lat. On czuł, że się w niej zakochuje, jednak bez wzajemności. Okazało się, że zdradzała go. Najpierw z Neville`m potem z tym cholernym Thomasem!  
Wiedział, że życie nie jest idealne, że nie ma sprawiedliwości. Ale dlaczego to właśnie jego los musiał tak kaleczyć? Nie powinien był odtrącać Hermiony i zrywać z nią kontaktu. Bądź, co bądź była ona jego jedyną przyjaciółką. Po śmierci Rona wspierali się wzajemnie. Lecz on musiał poświęcić wszystko dla Weasley`ówny. Całą swoją przyszłość.  
I tak oto wylądował w domu Brooks`a. Pozbawiony godności i dziewictwa.  
Nienawiść do kobiet przerodziła się w pociąg do mężczyzn.

***

Nie mógł wytrzymać. Tu – w zamku. Musiał jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść. Wspomnienia rozrywały gwałtownie jego serce sprawiając niesamowity ból. Chciał by jak najszybciej się to skończyło. Dopiero teraz docenił pobyt w domu Brooks`a. Chciał już tam być, Jerry pewnie będzie chciał go ukarać. Nie wrócił na noc. Mężczyzna mógł pomyśleć, że go zdradza.  
Oczy Potter`a rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Musi szybko wrócić! Jeśli Jerry się wkurzy może zrobić krzywdę Tomowi. Nie! Nie może na to pozwolić!  
Zeskoczył szybko z łóżka i wybiegł z zamku bez słowa. Nie zauważając jednak, że jest obserwowany.  
Wysoka, ciemna postać obserwowała go z okna na drugim piętrze. Jej czarne oczy śledziły młodego mężczyznę zmierzającego ku bramie...

_*Paulo Coelho_


	5. Nie potrzeba mi litości

Rozdział 5 – Nie potrzeba mi litości.

_Sam siebie pytam skąd we mnie tyle nienawiści __  
__Może to po prostu tkwi w mojej naturze __  
__Ludzie mówią, że mam popieprzone w głowie __  
__Może i tak było, ale nic już we mnie nie zostało ___

_Chodzę teraz po innych ulicach __  
__Ale wciąż goni mnie, to stare znajome uczucie __  
__Nienawiść podąża za życiem jak cień, to nigdy się nie zmieni __  
__Zostaw mnie w spokoju, nie potrzebuję litości_

Harry

Wrócił do domu i nie minęła nawet sekunda gdy silne ramiona przycisnęły go do ledwo zamkniętych drzwi. Spojrzał ze strachem w te rozgniewane, błękitne oczy i czuł, że to będzie naprawdę długa i bolesna noc...

***  
Severus

Severus patrzył za oddalającym się młodym czarodziejem marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie swoje czarne brwi. Zauważył ogromną zmianę w zachowaniu Gryfona. Nie tylko w wyglądzie. Stał się dojrzalszy i spokojniejszy. Tylko, dlaczego go to niepokoiło?  
Może dlatego, że już nie widział w tych zielonych oczach życia? Były natomiast pełne smutku i czegoś na kształt... Wstydu.  
Westchnął cicho i udał się w stronę wyjścia. Na niego również pora. Nie ma tu już dla niego miejsca. Nie po tym jak ich zdradził. Zdradził jedynych ludzi, którzy byli w stanie mu zaufać...

***

- Severus! – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona McGonagall stojąc przy wejściu do zamku. – Gdzie się podziewałeś przez cały tydzień?  
Jednak po chwili zamilkła widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie jest sam. Lucjusz Malfoy przeszedł obok mężczyzny i stanął naprzeciwko zdezorientowanej kobiety.  
- Witaj. – powiedział spokojnie unosząc delikatnie kącik ust. – Nie uważasz, że zbyt długo odwlekaliśmy to, co i tak nadejdzie?  
Odwrócił się do Snape`a, który teraz nie wyglądał na zadowolonego czy pewnego siebie. Raczej na obojętnego i winnego.  
- Wiedziałem, Severusie, że nie zawiedziesz Czarnego Pana.  
Inni śmierciożercy wyminęli wciąż zszokowaną nauczycielkę i wchodzili po kolei do zamku.  
Lucjusz zbliżył się do Mistrza Eliksirów i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. McGonagall stała jak osłupiała wpatrując się w swojego *byłego* przyjaciela i jednego z największych wrogów.

***  
Harry

- Gdzie ty do cholery byłeś? – krzyknął wściekle Jerry zaciskając boleśnie swoje palce na ramionach mężczyzny.  
- Byłem... Ze znajomymi. – odparł niepewnie Gryfon.  
- Znajomymi?! Przecież ty nie masz żadnych znajomych! – warknął i popchnął Harry`ego tak, że ten przewrócił się na ziemię. – A może mnie zdradzasz? Jesteś niewdzięczny! Daję ci dom! Wyżywienie! A ty chodzisz gdzie ci się podoba i nawet mnie nie uprzedzisz! Przez ciebie nie mogłem wyjść z domu! Przecież nie zostawię tego bachora samego! Jeszcze mi dom gówniarz spali!  
Czarodziej zerknął ukradkiem na chłopca, który wyglądał niepewnie zza drzwi prowadzących do salonu. Nie rozumiał jak można traktować tak swoje własne dziecko. Jednak nie mógł się wtrącać w metody wychowawcze rodzica. To dziecko nie było jego, nie miał prawa wtrącać się w życie rodzinne. Chociaż tak bardzo bolało go, że Jerry za każdym razem przypomina mu, że chłopiec nic dla niego nie znaczy. Nie mógł zostawić tego dziecka. Merlin wie, co ten psychopata mógłby mu zrobić. Może jego następny chłopak nie byłby taki przyjemny? Nie! Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Tom go potrzebuje! Zniesie to wszystko... Dla niego. Ponieważ nie chce czuć się winnym, że chłopiec, tak jak on kiedyś, nie zaznał w życiu miłości.  
- Słyszysz co do ciebie mówię?! Chociaż byś przeprosił!  
- Przepraszam... – mruknął cicho Harry.  
- I myślisz, że to wystarczy?! – prychnął mugol schylając się nad nim i uśmiechając się cynicznie. – Za pięć minut chcę cię widzieć w sypialni. Jeśli cię tam nie będzie... Zrobię to tutaj. Przy drzwiach wejściowych. – Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. – Może je jeszcze otworzę by sąsiedzi widzieli do kogo należysz. I ŻEBY NIKT NAWET NIE PRÓBOWAŁ CIĘ DOTKNĄĆ!  
Na odejściu dodał nieco ciszej:  
- Nie lubię dzielić się moją własnością. – I wyszedł z przedpokoju.  
Harry wstał powoli. Jego ręce trzęsły się ze złości i bezsilności. Tak bardzo chciał go uderzyć! Dać mu to, na co zasłużył! Wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć różdżkę... Nie. Nie był aż tak głupi! Nie na tyle by igrać z nowym Ministrem Magii – Joachimem Shellem. Raz miał możliwość spotkać się z tym człowiekiem i wiedział, że lepiej nie wchodzić mu w drogę.  
„_To, że pokonałeś Czarnego pana nie stawia cię ponad prawem świata magicznego_" – dokładnie tak powiedział. Harry wiedział o tym, nie chciał być kimś wyjątkowym. Jednak mimo wszystko czuł nutę żalu, że pokonawszy Voldemorta jego domniemana sława gasła jak zużyta świeczka.  
Mozolnie wszedł po schodach i otworzył drzwi do sypialni. Od razu został rzucony na ogromne łoże i przygwożdżony do niego drugim ciałem. Jego usta zostały zmiażdżone w gwałtownym i agresywnym pocałunku. Język Jerry`ego wsunął się między jego wargi.  
_Mokro... Oschle. __  
__Zimno... Duszno._  
Potrzebuje powietrza, potrzebuje uczucia.  
Jednak wszystko, na co może liczyć to te bezwzględne palce przemierzające jego nagą skórę i zęby wbijające się w jego ciało niczym noże.  
Krzyczał, łkał i cierpiał. Żałował, że to wszystko może dotrzeć tylko do pary małych, dziecięcych uszu. Tylko do nich...  
_Nigdy nie podobał mu się ten pokój. Był w kolorze fioletu. Nienawidził tego koloru. Ginny go uwielbiała. _

***  
Severus

Nie wiedział już, kim jest. Nie wiedział po czyjej stronie stoi i jak będzie wyglądało jego życie. Jeśli w ogóle będzie jakieś miał.  
Siedział w fotelu wpatrując się w kominek i tak jak za dawnych czasów, jego myśli zaprzątał nie kto inny jak Harry Potter. – Mężczyzna, Który Pokonał Voldemorta.  
Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie spotkać tego Gryfona, od kiedy raz na zawsze opuścił Hogwart. Ale gdyby kiedykolwiek o tym myślał, z pewnością nie wyglądałoby to tak... Tak inaczej.  
Z pewnością uważałby, że to on wyszedłby na tego żałosnego, cierpiącego i przybitego. Jednak stało się inaczej. Widok pijanego Złotego Chłopca nie tyle go zaskoczył, co o dziwo, zmartwił. Wiedział, że Potter nie jest już taki sławny i znając jego mniemanie o sobie, musiał to bardzo przeżywać, ale na Merlina – upijać się z tego powodu?! I dlaczego właśnie tutaj?  
Słyszał kiedyś od McGonagall, że Gryfon mieszka w Londynie, więc mógł iść do byle jakiego baru. Gdziekolwiek.  
Severus wiedział, że coś było nie tak. I za cholerę nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego go to aż tak interesuje!


	6. Słowa

Rozdział 6 – Słowa.  
_  
__Słowa może i nie wyrażają wszystkiego, ale wspomagają czynności, które czasami tak trudno nam wykonać._

Harry

- Nic nie powiesz? – spytał Jerry leżąc obok Harry`ego na łóżku i paląc papierosa. Ciemny dym wydostawał się z jego ust i nozdrzy przyprawiając Gryfona o mdłości.  
Strasznie bolał go dół pleców. Odmówił sobie nawet przekręcenia na drugi bok, chociaż czuł jak jego ciało cierpnie przy tej pozycji. Wnętrze piekło go niezmiernie. Miał ochotę iść pod prysznic. Czuł się brudny, a skóra swędziała go od zaschniętej spermy. Ciekawe jak to jest leżeć w łóżku, obok ukochanej osoby. Czuć się komfortowo i bezpiecznie... Marzył o tym. Pragnął zaznać szczęścia. Nie tylko na tle seksualnym, ale również emocjonalnym.  
- A co mam powiedzieć? – odparł zmuszając się by spojrzeć w górę, na mężczyznę.  
- 'Och, co to był za wspaniały seks!', 'Jesteś moim bogiem', albo coś w tym stylu. – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Wiesz, że lubię komplementy. Wprawiają mnie w dobry nastrój.  
Harry zaśmiał się w myślach. Gdyby to, co on mówi było prawdą, wczoraj na pewno obsypywał by go pochlebstwami.

***

Dwa miesiące później, gdy Harry siedział na sofie w salonie dostrzegł kątem oka, że w progu drzwi stoi młody Tom. Odłożył książkę, którą właśnie czytał i uśmiechnął się do malca.  
- Cześć Tom. – powiedział łagodnie. – Coś się stało?  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową i podszedł do czarodzieja siadając obok niego.  
- Głowa mnie boli i... Źle się czuję. – oznajmił cicho.  
Rzeczywiście miał silne rumieńce i zaszklone oczy. Mężczyzna przyłożył rękę do jego czoła.  
'Przynajmniej 39 stopni.' Pomyślał zaskoczony. Wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął białe tabletki. Wrócił do salonu i podał jedną dziecku.  
- Trzymaj. Weź ją i za godzinę powiesz mi czy jest lepiej, dobrze? – Chłopiec kiwnął głową. – Idź do łóżka i odpocznij.  
Tom udał się do swojego pokoju, a Gryfon wrócił do swojej lektury.

*** HS

Nie chciało mu się wierzyć. Chłopcu nie spadła temperatura. Wręcz przeciwne – wzrosła! Nie wiedział, co robić. Może powinien rzucić jakieś zaklęcie... Ale jakie? A jeśli magia zaszkodzi dziecku? A co z eliksirami? Miał parę, ale one by mu nie pomogły. Potrzebował Eliksiru Pieprzowego. Musiał się udać na ulicę Pokątną.

Ruch nie był zbyt duży. Był środek roku szkolnego i trudno było spotkać tu jakiegoś ucznia. Wszedł od razu do sklepu, nie chciał zwiedzać „starych kątów", to było zbyt bolesne.  
Oczywiście, co to był by za dzień w magicznym świecie bez spotkania, po raz kolejny, byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. Stał przy jednej z półek prawdopodobnie czegoś szukając. W pierwszej chwili Harry chciał wyjść. Ale powstrzymał się. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył do kasy.  
- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? – spytał mężczyzna w już dość podeszłym wieku.  
- Poproszę Eliksir Pieprzowy. – odparł Gryfon spuszczając wreszcie spojrzenie ze Snape`a i kierując wzrok w stronę starca.  
- Jaka ilość?  
- Jedna butelka. – odpowiedział niepewnie Potter.  
- Już podaję. – oznajmił czarodziej i po zapłacie skierował się w stronę dalszych półek. Harry stracił go z pola widzenia. Zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. Nagle jego uwagę przykuła dziwna szkatułka. Właśnie miał zamiar ją otworzyć, gdy powstrzymała go czyjaś dłoń. Uniósł głowę i spotkał się z czarnymi oczyma byłego profesora.  
- Kolejne niefortunne spotkanie, panie Potter. Nie radziłbym otwierać tej szkatułki chyba, że jest ci życie niemiłe.  
„O tym można by dyskutować" – pomyślał sarkastycznie Gryfon.  
- Oto pański Eliksir Pieprzowy. – powiedział spokojnie starzec podając Harry`emu ciemną fiolkę.  
Gryfon odebrał wywar i spostrzegł, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna unosi pytająco brew.  
- Zdrowie nie dopisuje? A może nie raz odwiedza się bary? – odparł z uśmieszkiem Snape.  
„A co cię to do cholery obchodzi?!" – Pomyślał chłopak, jednak odpowiedział na głos:  
- To nie dla mnie.  
Ślizgon spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany. Z tego, co wiedział Potter nie chciał utrzymywać kontaktu ze światem czarodziejskim, więc wliczały się w to chyba kontakty z czarodziejami, prawda? Zmarszczył brwi.  
- Dla mugola. – odparł chwilę później młody czarodziej jakby czytał w myślach profesora.  
- Mugola? – prychnął Snape.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zakłopotany.  
- Czy... Czy to może mu zaszkodzić? – zapytał nieco wystraszony.  
- Owszem, panie Potter. Zwykły Eliksir Pieprzowy tak. Natomiast można go trochę przerobić... – Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do sprzedawcy. – Czy są suszone liście dzikiej róży? – spytał.  
Starzec kiwnął i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
- Ile lat ma ten mugol, Potter? – spytał głosem kompletnie wypranym z emocji.  
- Eee... Siedem. – odparł niepewnie Harry.  
Były Mistrz Eliksirów ponownie zwrócił głowę w jego kierunku z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Siedem. - powtórzył głucho Severus po czym znów powiedział do sklepikarza – Trzy sproszkowane liście dzikiej róży.  
Ekspedient przytaknął i znów zniknął gdzieś między półkami.  
Snape nawet nie chciał myśleć, co Potter może mieć wspólnego z siedmioletnim dzieckiem. Znając Gryfońskie serce mogłaby to być nawet bezdomna sierota. Westchnął cicho.  
- To dla syna znajomego. – odparł po chwili ciszy Harry.  
- Znajomego? Mugola ma się rozumieć? – spytał z kpiną.  
Normalnie Gryfon by się oburzył za kompletny brak respektu do mugoli, ale w tym wypadku... Jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
- Tak. – odparł cicho. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Jerrym. Plecy wciąż go bolały po ostatnim napadzie złości jego kochanka.  
- Współlokator? – spytał podejrzliwie Snape. Nie chciał być taki dociekliwy, ale natura Ślizgona jakoś napierała na niego.  
- Ta, współlokator. – prychnął Harry czując, że traci powoli kontrolę nad sobą.  
- Widocznie nie przypadliście sobie do gustu. – powiedział z ironią Severus poczym dodał. – Nie dziwię mu się. Mieszkać pod jednym dachem z Gryfonem.  
Nie zamierzał by zabrzmiało to zbyt poważnie, ale najwidoczniej był to drażliwy temat dla chłopaka. Harry zacisnął pięści i wysyczał:  
- Nic o nim nie wiesz.  
- Prawdopodobnie nie... – powiedział powoli Snape. Zauważył, że sprzedawca już wrócił. – Wymieszaj to z eliksirem i podaj mu godzinę po posiłku. – odparł biorąc od starca towar i podając go zdenerwowanemu Gryfonowi.  
Chłopak wziął torebkę i wyszedł pośpiesznie ze sklepu. Mężczyzna patrzył jak czarodziej oddala się i znika za drzwiami. W jego głowie panował od dawna niespotykany chaos.  
Wiedział, że Potter nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o swoim współlokatorze. Jednak, Severus wyrażał do tego iście dziwną chęć. Niepokoiło go zachowanie Gryfona. Mimo iż nie przepadał za tym młodym mężczyzną, coś nakazywało mu dowiedzieć się co jest nie tak...  
Czyżby przyzwyczajenie?

***

_Jego słowa były jak wołanie o pomoc __  
__Ciche, skromne żale i wielkie smutki __  
__Oczy pełne cierpienia lecz gorzkich łez w nich brakło __  
__Czyżbym się mylił? __  
__Może to iskra nadziei tli się w jego sercu i może __  
__Może to właśnie ja to zimno w jego sercu do snu ułożę? ___

_Słowa rzucają w mą stronę nieme prośby __  
__Boję się odczytać ich szczere znaczenie __  
__Lecz gdybym raz spojrzał na nie z dołu __  
__Ujrzałbym w nich o dziwno moje przeznaczenie?_

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało . Wielkie podziękowania dla angel2118 ;*


	7. Pierwszy krok

Rozdział 7 – Pierwszy krok

_„Aby zerwać z nawykiem, wyrób sobie inny, który go wymaże."_ Mark Twain

Harry

Leżał na sofie i spoglądał na śnieżnobiały sufit. W pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok. Czuł jak jego mięśnie odprężają się powoli, a powieki stają się coraz cięższe. Nie miał jednak szansy porządnie się wyspać, gdy obudził go krzyk Jerry`ego.  
- Do jasnej cholery miałeś się uczyć!  
Poszedł pospiesznie na górę i ujrzał Toma – całego we łzach, i jego kochanka stojącego naprzeciwko niego, ściskając jakąś grę komputerową.  
- Przepraszam tato... – odparł cicho chłopiec. – To nowa gra i chciałem...  
- To, co chciałeś nic mnie nie obchodzi! Kazałem ci się uczyć i jak mnie słuchasz?  
W pokoju rozszedł się odgłos łamiącego się plastiku.  
- Nie! – krzyknęło dziecko i pobiegło w stronę ojca. Łzy płynęły mu po zarumienionych policzkach. Jego ojciec rzucił połamaną grę na podłogę. Tom uklęknął przed zniszczonym opakowaniem i otworzył je powoli. Płyta była zniszczona. Cała porysowana i lekko nadłamana z prawej strony. Serce rozdzierało się Harry`emu, gdy się temu przyglądał. Nie rozumiał jak można być tak okrutnym dla swojego własnego syna.  
- Sprzątnij to i przestań się mazać. – warknął Jerry.  
Dziecko nie wykonało jego polecenia. Siedziało i łkało głośno, zaciskając mocno powieki.  
- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem?! Przestań! – krzyknął jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. Był strasznie wściekły. Gryfon miał właśnie go odciągnąć od pokoju Toma, gdy ten ruszył w jego stronę i chwycił chłopca za przód jego ubrania potrząsając mocno.  
- Niewdzięczny bachor! – syknął zajadle.  
- Zostaw go. – powiedział Harry podchodząc do mężczyzny i kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.  
Jerry wyszarpnął się i wyszedł z pokoju ciągnąc za sobą płaczące dziecko.  
- Nauczę go posłuszeństwa! Niech ja tylko pasek znajdę! – żachnął się.  
- Przestań! – krzyknął Harry idąc za mężczyzną i próbując go powstrzymać. Jerry odwrócił się gwałtownie do Gryfona.  
- Co ty robisz do diabła?! To jest mój syn i ja decyduję jak go wychowywać!  
- Nie zranisz go na moich oczach! To jest jeszcze dziecko, Jer...  
- Wiem, że to dziecko! A jak nie chcesz patrzeć, to po prostu idź do sypialni! I tak będę musiał to jakoś odreagować. - powiedział, z naciskiem wymawiając ostatnie słowo.  
Czarodziej zacisnął pięści ze złości. Powinien wyciągnąć różdżkę! Powinien coś zrobić! Przecież ten facet nie może skrzywdzić Toma! I nie może go tak traktować..!  
To były sekundy, nie zdążył nawet zrobić kroku, gdy ujrzał jak Jerry szarpie gwałtownie chłopcem i upuszcza go. Młody mugol potyka się na progu schodów i spada...  
Pierwsze zderzenie z twardymi schodami – krzyk. Potem staczał się coraz szybciej, a jego głos cichł powoli. Zatrzymał się dopiero na dole. Jego młode ciało leżało bezwładnie na dywanie, a z ust, nosa i rany na głowie ciekła mu krew.

Karetka zabrała Toma jakieś pół godziny temu. Harry siedział na kanapie w salonie kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Miał dość tego wszystkiego. Tej przemocy i widoku maltretowanego dziecka. Miał dosyć bycia szmatą. Nie będę płakał – powtarzał sobie. Nie mógł teraz ronić łez na marne. Nie powinien. Musi być silny.  
- Chodź do sypialni. Mamy spokój na jakiś czas. – usłyszał oschły ton kochanka.  
Co za tupet! Co za fatalny ojciec! Nawet nie ojciec, ale człowiek! Bo nie można go nazwać ojcem. Nie zasługuje na to. Nie pojechał nawet z synem do szpitala. Harry`emu nie pozwolili się z nim zabrać. Ból w jego klatce piersiowej się powiększał. Chciał być z chłopcem. Wesprzeć go i szeptać mu do ucha, że będzie dobrze.  
- Ja możesz być takim egoistą?! – spytał wściekle Gryfon spoglądając nienawistnie na mężczyznę.  
- Coś ty powiedział? – odrzekł złowrogo.  
- To, co słyszałeś. – Czarodziej wstał powoli z kanapy i przemierzył pokój aż znalazł się naprzeciwko Jerry`ego. – Traktujesz swoje własne dziecko jak przedmiot! Omal go nie zabiłeś! Jak możesz...  
Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć. Silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego szyi i przycisnęła do ściany. Druga ręka powędrowała powoli przez jego tors i brzuch aż znalazła się na zapięciu skórzanego paska.  
- Nie zapominaj kim jesteś. – odpowiedział cicho blond włosy.  
- Ty również! Nie zapominaj o swoich obowiązkach wobec dziecka... – powiedział słabo młody mag.  
Zwinne palce uchwyciły męskość chłopaka i zacisnęły się na nich stanowczo. Harry jęknął głośno odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
- A ty nie zapominaj o obowiązkach wobec mnie. – odparł z uśmieszkiem.  
Potem nie było już rozmowy. Tylko co jakiś czas Harry mógł usłyszeć obelgi mieszane ze sprośnymi pochwałami i jękami rozkoszy. Dywan w salonie był bardzo ciepły – w porównaniu z chłodem mężczyzny. Pojedyncze łzy błąkały się w oczach Gryfona, lecz nie uronił ani jednej. Jerry był silniejszy. Wiedział, że nie może użyć magii przeciwko niemu. Ówczesne prawo świata magicznego jest bardzo stanowcze w tej kwestii. Mógłby nawet zostać wysłany do więzienia. Może nie do Azkabanu, lecz z pewnością żadne inne nie byłoby sympatyczniejsze.

***  
Cztery dni później stan Toma się nie poprawił. Harry odwiedzał go codziennie. Chłopiec jeszcze się nie obudził. Miał złamaną nogę i wstrząs mózgu. Gryfon siedział zawsze na krześle przy łóżku i wpatrywał się ze smutkiem w nieprzytomną, bladą twarz dziecka. Wspominał każdą chwilę spędzoną z tym fantastycznym mugolem. Każdy uśmiech promieniejący na jego twarzy jak słońce. Pamiętał bardzo dobrze jak wówczas jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały radośnie. Było w nich coś niesamowitego. Wprawiało go to w lepszy nastrój. Jakaś iskierka ciepła zapalała się w jego sercu. Tych chwil nigdy nie zapomni.  
- Pomogę ci Tom. – obiecał czarodziej wychodząc z oddziału intensywnej terapii.

***

SH

Właśnie zajmował się swoim codziennym rytuałem, siedział w skórzanym fotelu i wpatrywał się w nieruchome wskazówki, gdy od strony wejścia rozległo się pukanie.  
Podniósł się i niespiesznie podszedł do starych, dębowych drzwi.  
- Potter? – spytał zaskoczony, spoglądając na wyraźnie zmęczonego i zdenerwowanego mężczyznę.  
- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – powiedział prosto z mostu. Nie miał czasu na żadne gierki z byłym profesorem. Wiedział, że tylko on może mu w tej chwili pomóc. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.  
- Wejdź. – rzekł spokojnie mężczyzna wpuszczając Gryfona do środka.  
Po chwili usiedli do stolika, na którym po momencie ukazały się dwie filiżanki gorącej herbaty.  
- Ja przepraszam... Ale to naprawdę ważne. Nie wiedziałem do kogo się zwrócić, mam nadzieję, że dobrze trafiłem... Nie wiem, co mam robić!  
- Uspokój się, Potter! – przerwał mu Snape.  
Harry był roztrzęsiony. W jego głowie wciąż pojawiały się obrazu kłótni i upadku Toma ze schodów.  
- Powiedz, co się stało.  
Severus starał się zachować spokój, lecz ta sytuacja niezmiernie go irytowała. Widział, że coś się stało i musiał dowiedzieć się co.  
- Tom... Ten chłopiec, o którym mówiłem ostatnio... On miał wypadek... Ja byłem tam, ale... Nie zdążyłem mu pomóc. – mówił łamiącym się głosem. – Chciałem użyć zaklęć, ale bałem się... To przecież mugol. Nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje.  
Ślizgon uniósł dłoń i położył ją na ramieniu swojego byłego ucznia.  
- Dobrze zrobiłeś, Potter. Zaklęcia mogłyby nawet pogorszyć jego stan. – odparł spokojnie.  
Zauważył, że po policzkach Potter`a zaczęły płynąć łzy. Chłopak spuścił głowę nie chcąc by mężczyzna je widział, lecz było już za późno.  
- Czy... czy mógłbyś... Czy jakiś eliksir może pomóc? Ja wiem, że pewnie masz swoje obowiązki... Zapłacę.  
- Potter. – uciął mu Snape. – Nie wiem czy mogę pomóc dopóki go nie zobaczę. Nie wiem na ile jego stan jest poważny. Co było powodem wypadku?  
Harry zbladł. Nie chciał opowiadać Snape`owi o swoim życiu prywatnym. Wstydził się siebie i Jerry`ego. Ale za wszelką cenę chciał pomóc chłopcu. To było ważniejsze nawet od jego dumy. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.  
- Jego ojciec... Jerry. Nie jest zbyt sympatyczny... Tak naprawdę to wydaje mi się, że Tom się go nawet boi. Pewnego dnia usłyszałem jak wrzeszczy na swojego syna. Poszedłem na górę i próbowałem go uspokoić i wtedy... Wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. – Harry przerwał na chwilę. Nie chciał mówić wszystkiego. Tylko tyle na ile pozwoliło mu jego sumienie. – I wtedy Tom spadł ze schodów. To był moment. Nie zdążyłem zareagować...  
Nastała cisza. Severus przyglądał mu się uważnie. Gryfon w końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jego stronę swoimi niesamowicie zielonymi oczyma. Severus mógł dostrzec w nich ogromny smutek i poczucie winy.  
Nagle puste filiżanki zniknęły ze stolika, a on sam podniósł się i z uśmieszkiem rzekł:  
- W jakim szpitalu się obecnie znajduje?  
Harry popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością i również wstał.

***  
Harry był wdzięczny Snape`owi, że mimo ich dawnej, wzajemnej antypatii był na tyle litościwy by mu pomóc. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli wreszcie do szpitala i Harry zaprowadził Severusa do pokoju, w jakim znajdował się młody Tom.  
Chłopiec leżał bezwładnie na łóżku. Do jego ciała były podłączone różne dziwne, mugolskie urządzenia. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę. Ten widok sprawiał, że jego serce zaciskało się boleśnie, na samą myśl jak do tego doszło...  
Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał jakieś zaklęcie po czym odwrócił się do chłopaka.  
- Muszę go zbadać. Przy mugolach to zajmuje trochę dłużej...  
- Poczekam na zewnątrz. Przypilnuję, aby nikt ci nie przeszkodził. – odparł cicho Gryfon i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Harry

„Jerry?" pomyślał zaskoczony czarodziej spoglądając na nieco starszego mężczyznę kierującego się ze złością w jego stronę.  
- Gdzie jest mój syn? – spytał wściekle zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko Gryfona. – Gdzie jest ten szczeniak?! Ludzie zaczną gadać i oczywiście wszystko będzie na mnie! Chyba nie – ściszył głos do jadowitego syku. – powiedziałeś komuś o tym co naprawdę zaszło?!  
- Nie. – odparł beznamiętnie Harry. – A powinienem.  
Jerry zmarszczył brwi, a jego twarz poczerwieniała ze złości.  
- To twoja wina ty cholerny szczeniaku! – wrzasnął.  
Lecz nagle wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Poczekam aż wrócisz do domu. Jestem dzisiaj w pełni sił kochanie. – zaśmiał się złowrogo.  
- Nie wrócę. – odparł po chwili Gryfon.  
- Słucham? – spytał lekko zbity z tropu mugol.  
- Nie wrócę do twojego domu. – powiedział nieco pewniej chłopak.  
Mężczyzna gwałtownie chwycił go za przód bluzki i przycisnął boleśnie do ściany. Na szczęście nikogo nie było w korytarzu.  
- Nie możesz ode mnie odejść. – warknął. – Należysz do mnie, rozumiesz?! – potrząsnął mocno drugim mężczyzną.  
- Do nikogo nie należę, ty cholerny...  
Od ścian odbił się odgłos uderzenia. Harry poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi.  
- Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie zwracać?! – warknął wściekle mugol, przygważdżając Gryfona do ściany.

***  
SH

Stan dziecka był naprawdę bardzo kiepski. Rana na głowie wydawała się być dość poważna i niesamowicie zagrażała jego życiu. Musiał o tym powiedzieć Potterowi. „To nie będzie łatwe" pomyślał. Widział bowiem jak bardzo zależy mu na tym chłopcu. Był na tyle zdesperowany by zwrócić się do swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela po pomoc.  
Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i dostrzegł jakiegoś mężczyznę przypierającego Pottera do śnieżnobiałej, szpitalnej ściany.  
- To jest mój syn! – wrzasnął wściekle. – Będę z nim robił, co mi się żywnie podoba! Ty mi tego nie zabronisz!  
Harry nie odpowiadał. Patrzył tylko nienawistnym spojrzeniem na mugola. Jakby chciał uderzyć w niego najgorszym zaklęciem, ale był bezsilny.  
- Przez ciebie on... On może... Może umrzeć! – wyjąkał pół wściekle, pół bojaźliwie Gryfon.  
- Wole żeby zginął, niż żeby nie okazywał mi szacunku!  
Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, lecz po chwili zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Zacisnął pięści i jedną z nich zdzielił mugola po twarzy. Jerry zachwiał się. Gdy odzyskał równowagę chciał oddać cios, ale powstrzymała go silna dłoń Severusa. Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał ze złością w obsydianowe oczy.  
- Co ty do cholery robisz?! – warknął. – Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy, idioto!  
- Prawdopodobnie nie zauważył pan, że to jest szpital. – powiedział spokojnie Severus. – Leżą tutaj chorzy ludzie i należy im się odpoczynek. – Spojrzał nienawistnie na mężczyznę. – Pan im go niestety zakłóca.  
- Kim ty jesteś?! Lekarzem! – prychnął. – Nie widać po tobie, więc się odczep!  
- Nie jestem lekarzem. Jestem normalnym, kulturalnym człowiekiem, mającym, choć odrobinę wyrozumiałości do ludzi leżących tutaj i jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz zachowywać się jak na dorosłego przystało będę zmuszony zainterweniować!  
Harry wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w swojego profesora. Czy to jest ten sam Snape, którego znał przez te wszystkie lata? On martwi się o mugoli? Zaraz. To nie o nich się martwi... Tylko o niego...


	8. Zmiany

Rozdział 8 – Zmiany

Czuł się jak kompletny idiota. Po chwili zrozumiał, że jego były profesor zobaczył jak Jerry go traktuje... jakby był niczym. Zwykłą zabawką. Z pewnością Snape nie tego się po nim spodziewał. Harry nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Brooks szybkim krokiem wyszedł ze szpitala, przeklinając siarczyście pod nosem. W głębi ducha odetchnął, że jego kochanek się nie stawiał. W przypływie złości mógł powiedzieć coś więcej... coś, co prawdopodobnie zaskoczyłoby Severusa Snape'a.  
Właśnie chciał odezwać się do mężczyzny stojącego obok, kiedy z jednego z pokoi odezwał się alarm.  
Co do...  
Spostrzegł, że lekarz biegnie do pomieszczenia, w którym leży Tom. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.  
To niemożliwe...  
Pobiegł za pielęgniarkami po to by ujrzeć chłopca, którego uważał za syna, leżącego na łóżku z oczami zamkniętymi. Wyglądał jakby spał... Harry oparł się o ścianę. Nie mógł ustać na własnych nogach. To było dla niego za wiele. Słyszał tylko jednego z lekarzy podającego godzinę zgonu dziecka.  
Z tymi słowami jego serce się zatrzymało. Poczuł coś mokrego na swoich policzkach. Próbował to zetrzeć, ale wciąż pojawiały się nowe, łzawe smugi.  
- Potter? – usłyszał czyjś głos, jakby z daleka.  
Nie odpowiedział. Nie miał siły. Myślał, że po śmierci tego drania wszystko się ułoży. Myślał, że wreszcie będzie mógł wieść życie jak z bajki. Żona, dom, rodzina... Ile jeszcze musi znieść Harry Potter, aby mógł wreszcie odpocząć? Odpocząć od problemów, zmartwień, cierpienia... No i oczywiście od śmierci, która prześladuje go, od kiedy skończył roczek. Nie miał już siły. Myślał, że jakoś podoła. Zaciśnie pięści i zrobi, co trzeba. Tak jak od niego oczekiwano. Tak jak oni tego chcieli. Wszyscy.  
Wstał gwałtownie z podłogi chcąc uciec jak najdalej, od wszystkich, od wszystkiego, lecz powstrzymała go para silnych rąk, kurczowo trzymająca jego ramiona. Dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego, kto przed nim stoi. Snape.  
- Zostaw mnie! – krzyknął, na próżno próbując uwolnić się z uścisku.  
- Uspokój się – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej zaciskając swoje palce.  
Harry nie wiedział, co ma robić. Najchętniej rzuciłby w czarodzieja avadą. Albo, chociaż spetryfikował... Jednak... Jego różdżka! Nie miał różdżki!  
Co ze mnie za idiota? Nawet cholernej różdżki nie potrafię upilnować!  
Zaczął trząść się z desperacji i bezsilności. Miał już dosyć tego wszystkiego, tego piekła. Chwycił się kurczowo ramion mężczyzny i oparł na nim cały swój ciężar. Snape z początku stał sztywno, zaskoczony, ale po chwili odprężył się i trzymał pocieszająco Gryfona pozwalając mu się wypłakać.  
- Dlaczego ja? – wyszeptał roztrzęsiony. – Czemu to wszystko musi dziać się akurat mnie? DLACZEGO? – Wbił swoje palce boleśnie w plecy byłego Mistrza Eliksirów i wtulił się w ciepłe, silne ciało.  
Severus nic nie powiedział. Nie miał pojęcia co. Nie miał doświadczenia w tego typu sytuacjach.  
Po chwili Harry gwałtownie odskoczył od swojego byłego nauczyciela i z przerażeniem spojrzał w czarne jak obsydian oczy.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho i próbował powstrzymać kolejną falę łez, która napływała do jego oczu.  
„Zostałem sam"... Słowa przewijały mu się przed oczami. „Sam będę już na zawsze, bo taki jest mój los"  
Stali tak przez jakiś czas. Wpatrzeni w siebie nawzajem. Każdy z nich chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie wypływały z ich ust. Tylko myśli szaleńczo plątały im się w głowach. Gryfon otworzył usta by jeszcze raz przeprosić, jednak Snape podniósł rękę na znak protestu.  
- Daruj sobie, Potter – powiedział cicho – To ja zawaliłem. Prosiłeś mnie o pomoc, której nie byłem w stanie mu ofiarować.  
- To nie twoja win...  
- Milcz! – syknął podchodząc do młodego czarodzieja – Byłbym zdolny do tego, by mu pomóc. Ale zawiodłem! Niczego się dzisiaj nie nauczyłeś?! Mi nie można ufać, Potter. Wszystko potrafię spieprzyć.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, krocząc szybko w stronę wyjścia z budynku.  
Harry stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w drzwi, przez które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej przeszedł Snape. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego słowa tego mężczyzny tak bardzo go zabolały. Może dlatego, że sam czuł się właśnie tak. Jakby wszystko, czego się tknie zamieniało się w ruinę.  
Upadł na kolana i płakał. Płakał tak głośno i długo, że po kilkunastu minutach jego gardło było boleśnie suche, a głos schrypnięty. Jednak nikt nie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nikt się nie odważył. W tym pokoju znajdował się jakiś szalony chłopak, który uderzył swojego znajomego w twarz i to przez niego małe, niewinne dziecko leżało teraz martwe na szpitalnym łóżku.

Severus siedział w skórzanym fotelu, w swoim domu ze szklanką whisky w ręce.  
„Pora wrócić do rutyny" – Pomyślał biorąc duży łyk bursztynowego napoju.  
Lecz nie pisane mu było długo cieszyć się tym spokojem. Do jego uszu doszło ciche pukanie w drzwi frontowe. Wstał z cichym stęknięciem i mozolnie powlókł się do wejścia. Otworzył drzwi narzekając pod nosem. Przed nim stała Minerva McGonagall.  
- Co ty tu robisz? – prychnął. – Pomyliłaś drogę?  
- Nie wygłupiaj się, Severusie – powiedziała równie nieprzyjemnie. Po chwili jednak wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał, a głos stał się cichszy i cieplejszy. – Wiem, że nigdy nie chciałeś nas zdradzić. Wiem, że żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś.  
- Och daj spokój kobieto! Dobrze wiesz, że to przeze mnie oni napadli na Hogwart! – warknął wściekle, jednak otworzył szerzej drzwi by wpuścić Opiekunkę Gryfonów.  
Czarownica weszła do środka, krocząc za czarnowłosym mężczyzną do salonu. Snape machnął ręką by usiadła na kanapie. Gdy już oboje siedzieli, na stoliku pojawiły się dwie filiżanki gorącej herbaty.  
- Bez cukru, z mlekiem. Pamiętałeś – uśmiechnęła się.  
Czarodziej prychnął tylko, nie chcąc przyznać się do słów rozmówczyni.  
- Więc jaki jest powód twojej wizyty?  
- Chcemy abyś do nas wrócił, Severusie – powiedziała pewnie, spoglądając w oczy byłego przyjaciela. Byłego?  
- Chcemy? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.  
- Tak. Chcemy. Ja i Albus. Uważamy, że każdemu należy się druga szansa.  
- Druga? – prychnął rozbawiony. – Drugą dostałem już bardzo dawno, Minervo. Nie doceniłem jej.  
- Miejmy nadzieję, że tą docenisz – stwierdziła łagodnie kobieta. – Bez ciebie Hogwart to już nie to samo. Uwierzyłbyś, że nawet uczniowie pytali o ciebie? – uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie – Pewien Gryfon z drugiego roku powiedział mi, że jego brat jest tobie bardzo wdzięczny. Za to ile go nauczyłeś.  
- Gryfon? Który Gryfon doceniłby moje nauki, Minervo, nie bądź naiwna.  
- Oliwer Wood – odparła rozbawiona.  
Były Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł pytająco brew.  
- Wood? Kto by pomyślał... – powiedział jakby do siebie.  
- Wróć, Severusie – szepnęła poważnie Gryfonka. Odłożyła pustą filiżankę na stolik i wstała szykując się do wyjścia.  
- Obiecaj chociaż, że to przemyślisz.  
- Obiecuję.  
I wyszła.


	9. Tears in Heaven

Rozdział 9 - Tears in Heaven

Would you know my name

if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

Siedział w jakimś mugolskim barze, nie mając pojęcia, dokąd się udać. Przed nim stała do połowy pełna szklana whiskey. Sądził, że jak oderwie się od świata czarodziejów, to zacznie normalne życie. Jednakże problemy wydawały się podążać za nim niczym cień. Potwornie długi i odrażający cień.

— Pieprzę to — powiedział do siebie i zacisnął palce na chłodnym szkle. — Pieprzę to, do cholery!

Ostry dźwięk przeciął jego uszy, gdy szklanka roztrzaskała się o ścianę, rozlewając bursztynowy płyn na mężczyzn siedzących niedaleko niego. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. W jednych iskrzyła się wściekłość, że ktoś śmiał zakłócić ich spokój, w innych natomiast czysta ciekawość.

— Proszę opuścić ten lokal — usłyszał głos barmana. Wstał i z jego ust wydobył się niekontrolowany śmiech. Śmiech pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek radości. Ociekający goryczą. Jakieś obce dłonie chwyciły go gwałtownie za ramiona i wyciągnęły z pomieszczenia. Wyszarpnął się z uścisku.

— Puszczaj — warknął.

— Ogarnij się, chłopie! — Usłyszał i poczuł, że znowu zbiera mu się na śmiech.

— Gdybyś wiedział kim jestem, nie byłbyś tak bezczelny!

— A kim jesteś? Prezydentem? — zakpił, pukając się palcem wskazującym w czoło. — Schlałeś się, człowieku. Uciekaj, zanim zabiorą cię do izby wytrzeźwień!

— Jestem Harry cholerny Potter! — odparł, śmiejąc się już otwarcie. — Mógłbym cię zabić jednym mrugnięciem, żałosny mugolu!

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał tylko na chłopaka z politowaniem i pokiwał głową. Odwrócił się powoli i wrócił do baru.

— Jestem Harry Potter! Jak śmiesz mnie ignorować? Jak WY WSZYSCY śmiecie mnie ignorować? — wrzeszczał, zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodniów. Wziął do ręki gałąź leżącą na chodniku nieopodal jakiegoś drzewa. Uniósł ją do góry i krzyknął:

— Pozabijam was, jeśli ktokolwiek znowu spróbuje spieprzyć mi nastrój, słyszycie? POZABIJAM!

Obserwował szaleńczym wzrokiem wystraszoną matkę, która wzięła na ręce płaczącą dziewczynkę i przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy; staruszkę trzymającą przy piersi czarną, skórzaną torebkę, starając się po kryjomu wyjąć z kieszeni gaz pieprzowy. Cofnął się kilka kroków, zahaczając butem o nierówność na chodniku. Upadł, potrącając przy okazji wysokiego, łysego faceta.

— Patrz jak leziesz, wariacie! — warknął, spychając Harry'ego z drogi.

Czuł się jak śmieć. Jak puste pudełko leków, które kiedyś miało coś wartościowego, było w jakiś sposób pożyteczne... A teraz się nie liczyło. Z łatwością można by je zastąpić nowym. Lepszym. Oparł się o mur starego budynku i przycisnął kolana do piersi. Kołysał się w przód i w tył, szukając w myślach jakiegoś rozwiązania. Drogi, którą mógłby jeszcze podążyć... Łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. Gdzie się podziały tamte czasy? Ta radość? Ci przyjaciele, którzy byli gotowi oddać za niego życie... Czyżby to wszystko było tylko złudzeniem? Być może...

Would you hold my hand

if I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

if I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...

Stał przed wejściem do Hogwartu. Westchnął głęboko. Wiatr powiewał delikatnie jego czarną, wyblakłą szatą. Uniósł rękę i spojrzał na zegarek. O tej porze w szkole powinno być już po kolacji. Otrzepał niewidzialny kurz z ramion i wszedł do środka, wdychając znajome, przesiąknięte stęchlizną powietrze. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, roznosząc echo po ogromnej sali.

— Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, Severusie. — Odwrócił głowę w stronę dyrektora i uśmiechnął się cierpko.

— Nasłałeś na mnie tę wiedźmę. Cóż mogłem uczynić?

Jeśli mowa o „wiedźmie"... Minerwa McGonagall wyłoniła się z cienia, witając go chłodnym, aczkolwiek nie nienawistnym spojrzeniem. W końcu to za jej sprawą Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił do „domu".

— Witaj, Severusie — przywitała się z nim, a w jej głosie można było doszukać się odrobinki ciepła. W końcu trzeba było dać spokój przeszłości. Jak miały nastać lepsze czasy, jeśli ludzie pogrążeni byli w dawnych wydarzeniach, ciągnęli problemy, które już lata temu powinny były ulec przedawnieniu?

— Witaj, Minerwo.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Severus mógł oddychać. Pełną piersią. Pewien ciężar spadł z jego serca, pozwalając, aby ułamek nadziei rozpalił się w nim na nowo. Po wymienieniu kilku grzeczności ruszył za starcem do gabinetu. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zatęskni za cytrynowymi dropsami. Teraz mógł bez żalu przyznać — brakowało mu tego.

— Rozumiem, że stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów wciąż cię interesuje, Severusie. Chyba, że wolisz obronę...

— Akceptuję — przerwał Dumbledore'owi, biorąc łyk gorącej, miętowej herbaty.

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko, w jego oczach pojawiły się te stare, dobre błyski. Severus miał niemal wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie. Że znowu siedział tutaj, w tym gabinecie, dyskutując kolejny niefortunny wypadek Harry'ego Pottera... Coś ścisnęło go w dołku. Patrzył ślepo w jasnozielony płyn.

Co się stało z młodym mężczyzną po ciosie, jakiego doznał? Czy wrócił do tego mugola?

— ... Severusie! — Głos dyrektora gwałtownie wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— Przepraszam, Albusie. To był długi dzień.

Pożegnawszy się z czarodziejem, Snape ruszył do swoich lochów. Swoich. Jego i tylko jego. Nie musiał już oczekiwać wizyty Lucjusza, obserwować zepsutego zegara i porterów zdegustowanych członków swojej dziwacznej rodziny od strony matki. Wszystko wyglądało zupełnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy opuszczał to miejsce. W sypialni można było wyczuć jego zapach. Tylko łóżko było wydawało się obce, świeżo posłane. Rozpakował się powoli, wszystko idealnie składając, segregując. Usiadł na krześle stojącym przy stoliczku nocnym i schował twarz w dłonie. Z jego ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tego dziwnego uczucia, które tliło się gdzieś tam, na dnie.

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart, have you begging please... begging please

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...

Deszcz. Dlaczego to właśnie on się pojawia w najbardziej dramatycznych sytuacjach? Czy to jakaś nieodłączna część smutku? Krople uderzały o nierówny chodnik, tworząc kałuże. Przechodnie patrzyli na niego albo z odrazą, albo ze współczuciem. Jakby był jakimś bezdomnym pijakiem...

A nie był? Nie mają prawa mnie oceniać – myślał. Chciał wstać i znowu krzyczeć, lecz nie miał już siły. Nie widział potrzeby, aby wrzeszczeć, mówić czy nawet oddychać. Nagle wszystko wydawało się takie bezsensownie blade, szarawe. Jak gdyby deszcz zmywał każdy kolor, sens istnienia.

Chmury przykrywały księżyc. Na niebie nie było widać żadnej gwiazdy. Nawet ten widok musiał ukazywać jego samopoczucie. Zdradliwa natura. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzeć – zdrada. Komu można ufać? Gdzie szukać schronienia, skoro wszystko, czego tylko Harry Potter się dotknie, rozsypuje się na miliony kawałków?

Gdy już myślał, że nie ma dla niego nadziei, coś błyszczącego mignęło mu przed oczyma. Rozejrzał się desperacko na boki i dostrzegł pięknego feniksa.

- Faweks? – zapytał niepewnie, wyciągając dłoń w stronę ptaka. Zwierzę z początku nie poruszyło się, jednak po chwili przechyliło ciekawsko główkę i podleciało do Harry'ego. Wydało z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.


	10. Przebudzenie

Rozdział 10 – Przebudzenie

- Witaj, Severusie. Cóż za piękny poranek, prawda? – uśmiechnął się czule starzec i poklepał już-nie-byłego Mistrza Eliksirów po plecach. Ten wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy jest coś, o czym nie powinienem wiedzieć? – zapytał zaintrygowany, jednocześnie lekko wystraszony. Nie zniesie kolejnych niespodzianek szalonego czarodzieja.

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. O wszystkim powinieneś wiedzieć i zaraz się dowiesz!

Zasiadłszy przy stole, Severus rozejrzał się szukając czegoś... Sam nie wiedział czego. Wiedział, że Dumbledore coś ukrywa. ZAWSZE coś ukrywał. Szczególnie, gdy był aż nazbyt miły.

- Harry Potter jest w Hogwarcie! - wypalił Albus, podczas kiedy widelec pełen jedzenia zatrzymał się w bezruchu przed ustami Severusa Snape'a. Część jajecznicy spadła z powrotem na talerz. Były śmierciożerca zwęził gniewnie oczy w stylu co-ja-takiego-zrobiłem-by-na-to-zasłużyć i sztywno obrócił głowę w prawo napotykając roześmiane spojrzenie starca. W tej samej chwili drzwi do Wielkiej Sali uchyliły się i wszedł przez nie świeżo wykąpany, młody mężczyzna. Jego twarz nie ukazywała żadnych emocji. Snape nie widział go od momentu śmierci tego biednego chłopaka. Przyznaje, że nie raz zastanawiał się, co stało się z nim stało, kiedy opuścił szpital.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. Jak się spało? – przywitał się uprzejmie dyrektor wskazując miejsce obok... Severusa.

Gryfon skrzywił się nieznacznie, poczym usiadł przy stole, nie spuszczając wzroku ze złotego talerza.

- Dzień dobry – mruknął cicho. Czuł się niesamowicie zawstydzony zaistniałą sytuacją i wydarzeniami z poprzedniej nocy. Bał się, że zobaczy dzisiaj swoje pijane oblicze na głównej stronie Proroka Codziennego. Spojrzał w lewo i ujrzał obiekt swoich myśli przy dłoni profesora, na szczęście na okładce była tylko twarz nieznanego mu człowieka.

- Coś ciekawego? – zapytał, nie spotykając czarnych oczu Severusa.

- Jak zwykle bzdury – odparł beznamiętnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – A co? Spragniony sławy jak zwykle?

Potter zadrżał i odłożył widelec wstając powoli i szepcząc:

- Tylko tego można było się po tobie spodziewać.

Zanim Snape zdołał wymyślić coś ciętego, Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

„Większość z nas kocha z potrzeby kochania, a nie dlatego, że znaleźliśmy kogoś godnego miłości." N. Giovanni

Albus Dumbledore poprosił go o zajęcie stanowiska profesora Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, jednak Harry nie był pewien, czy podoła temu zadaniu. Dawno już nie miał kontaktu z dziećmi, jeśli nie liczyć zmarłego Toma. Jednakże nie był w stanie odmówić dyrektorowi. Bądź co bądź starzec uratował go. Dlatego też Gryfon siedział teraz na swojej sofie w nowym pokoju z twarzą w dłoniach i próbował wziąć się w garść. Praca u boku profesora Snape'a również nie bardzo go motywowała. Stary zrzęda doprowadzał go do szału. Każdego dnia od czasu, kiedy się tutaj wprowadził, słyszał z jego ust same obelgi. Jakby to, co wydarzyło się między nimi poza Hogwartem było tylko dziwnym snem. Ale Harry wiedział, że nie było, dlatego słowa Mistrza Eliksirów raniły go w jakiś pokręcony sposób. Przerażała go myśl, że momentami twarz Severusa w jego głowie przeobrażała się w Jerry'ego. Głos podnosił się o kilka tonów, w oczach huczała nienawiść i pogarda. To było jak powrót do koszmaru.

Pukanie do drzwi wybudziło go z mrocznego letargu.

- Otwarte – powiedział głośno, zawstydzony, że jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty.

- Sądziłem, że bardziej cenisz sobie prywatność, Potter – usłyszał zjadliwy ton i od razu westchnął przegrany.

- Jeśli przyszedłeś tu po to, aby mnie zdenerwować to naprawdę nie mam czasu ani ochoty, Snape.

Starszy czarodziej pokręcił jedynie głową i usiadł na sofie obok przyszłego „kolegi z pracy".

- Nie chcę, aby..ah... nasze stare kłótnie były przyczyną kolejnych... niepotrzebnych dyskusji. Jako przyszły nauczyciel powinieneś mieć start z czystym kontem.

- Albus kazał ci tu przyjść.

- Tak. I za cholerę stąd nie wyjde jeśli, jak powiedział: „nie wyjaśnimy sobie wszystkiego".

- Daruj sobie, Snape. Powiem Albusowi, że zapanował sojusz. Nie musisz się tu męczyć.

- Jak miło z twojej strony. – Wstał i już miał zamiar otworzyć drzwi, kiedy coś na twarzy Pottera przykuło jego uwagę.

- Jak... Jak się czujesz? – spytał, choć najwyraźniej słowa bardzo trudno przeszły mu przez gardło.

- czy ty właśnie spytałeś się o moje samopoczucie?– powiedział zaskoczony Gryfon, kącik jego ust zadrżał z rozbawienia. – Gdzie jest Snape i co z nim zrobiłeś?

- Bardzo śmieszne, Potter – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, choć na jego twarzy czaił się uśmiech.

Lekcje obojga nauczycieli kończyły się w miarę wcześnie, dlatego do kolacji zdążyli już posprawdzać kartkówki i prace domowe. Szczęśliwie usiedli obok siebie.

- Jak tam pierwsze tygodnie nauczania? – zapytał Snape, próbując nie brzmieć zbyt ciekawsko.

- A co, tak się o mnie troszczysz, profesorze?

- Nie, boję się o tych biednych uczniów.

- Severus Snape boi się o uczniów, a to ci nowość!

Dumbledore, słysząc przekomarzania dwojga profesorów, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zapowiadał się ciekawy rok.

- Może szklaneczka whiskey u mnie po kolacji? – zapytał niespodziewanie Harry. Po chwili pomyślał: co ja, do cholery, robię?

Snape wyglądał jakby głęboko zastanawiał się nad tą propozycją. Utkwił swoje przeszywające spojrzenie w Potterze i kiwnął powoli głową.

- Niech będzie ósma, w moich kwaterach.


	11. Jawa czy sen

Rozdział 11 - Jawa czy sen

- Wiesz, ile razy bym ci dziękował, nigdy nie będzie to wystarczająca ilość. Zrobiłeś... Kurcze, Snape, gdyby nie ty... Gdyby cię wtedy nie było... - potrząsnął głową i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Snape westchnął i za jednym zamachem opróżnił całą szklankę whiskey. Wieczór będzie męczący, był tego pewien. Musiał spróbować go przetrwać, w końcu nie byłoby to na miejscu, gdyby uciekł, Snape nie ucieka. Starał się wyłączyć, jednak pewien fragment przykuł jego uwagę:

- Czułem się jak kompletny idiota. A to wszystko przez ludzi, którzy przez lata wpierali mi, że jestem kimś wyjątkowym. Niepokonanym i wartościowym! A tak naprawdę jestem nikim. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, który nie może obronić się przed mugolem! Jestem uległy i żałosny! Robił ze mną co chciał, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Kurwa, nawet nie próbowałem! Gdzie się podziała moja wola walki? Moja siła i wyjątkowość? - wychrypiał trzęsąc się gwałtownie. Sięgnął po whiskey i wziął kilka dużych łyków. Kilka kropel wyleciało ze szklanki opadając na dywan.

Usłyszał śmiech. Pełen goryczy. Prawdziwy. Snape oparł łokcie na kolanach i trzymając trunek w obu dłoniach, oberwując jak bursztynowy płyn faluje pod wpływem delikatnych ruchów, zaczął:

"Kiedy zostałem śmierciożercą, byłem pewien, że robię coś dobrego. Nikt mi wówczas nie wmówiłby, że to, co czynię to największa pomyłka w moim życiu. Chciałem pokazać ludziom, że mnie - zwykłego szkolnego frajera, stać na coś więcej niż wysokie oceny i sarkazm. Choć trudno było mi się to tego przyznać... pragnąłem uwagi. I wtedy pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy. Był potężnym czarodziejem i przystojnym mężczyzną. W dodatku jego charyzma... Potrafił oczarować niejedną kobietę. Nienawidziłem go za to. Miał coś, czego ja nie miałem. Władzę. Nad ludzkimi umysłami, ciałami i przede wszystkim... nad ich oczyma. Czarował gestami, głębokim spojrzeniem, nieziemskim uśmiechem.

Lśnił.

Pan Perfekcyjny. Człowiek ideał. Męska wersja Afrodyty. Zadziwiający był też fakt, że nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Byłem jedyną osobą, która nie chciała się z nim zadawać. Nie miałem z kim dzielić swoich poglądów na jego temat.

Na balu, urządzonym przez Voldemorta, podszedł do mnie, odziany w drogie, luksusowe szaty, i powiedział:

- Nie za długo stoisz sam?

Oczywiście zrozumiałem jego aluzję. Nie dotyczyła wcale balu. Chodziło o te wszystkie lata izolowania się od ludzi. Kontaktu z nimi. A przede wszystkim chodziło mu o niego.

- Wystarczająco długo by do tego przywyknąć - odparłem. Zaśmiał się. Och, jak strasznie chciałem zniszczyć ten uśmiech z jego twarzy. Jednak moja twarz pozostawała beznamiętna. Potrafiłem już kontrolować swoje emocje. Dlatego tak bardzo go denerwowałem. Nie wygrałby ze mną... Jednak...

- Może czas zerwać z rutyną? - Powiedział to tak zwyczajnie. Jakby proponował kolejnego drinka. Podszedł bliżej i dotknął mojego ramienia. Wzdrygnąłem się. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do takiego kontaktu. Jego ręka zaczęła się delikatnie poruszać, ściskać moje mięśnie... Złapał mnie. Byłem w potrzasku. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało. Przyciągał mnie i bawił się mną, pozwalał mi się poniżać. Wszyscy to widzieli, prócz mnie. Myślałem, że to taka nasza tajemnica, w końcu zaręczył się z Narcyzą Black. Byłem z siebie dumny, że mam coś, czego inni pragną. Mam Lucjusza Malfoya! Ale... To on miał mnie. Przez te wszystkie lata... to była tylko kpina. Gdy zostałem szpiegiem wciąż mnie nękał. Wiedział, że mu nie odmówię. A ja nie miałem już żadnego celu w życiu. Podczas naszych "spotkań" nie raz zdarzyło mi się wypaplać coś draniowi. A jemu tylko na tym zależało. Byłem zbyt dumny by to dostrzec. Chroniłem się przed porażką, choć tak naprawdę za każdym razem ją ponosiłem."

Odwrócił twarz w stronę zasłuchanego mężczyzny. Harry spoglądał na niego z troską, z czymś, czego Snape nigdy nie widział w oczach Lucjusza. Uśmiechnął się, niemal niezauważalnie, obserwując zaskoczoną minę Gryfona.

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czemu ci to mówię - zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź przeniusł wzrok na stary, mugolski obraz przedstawiający srebrnego węża wśród dużych, wysuszonych liści i dodał: - Bo tak naprawdę jesteś jedyną osobą, której na tyle ufam i szanuję, a jednocześnie nie jesteś mi na tyle bliski bym czuł się zawstydzony, by powiedzieć to, co siedzi w moim gardle od bardzo dawna.

Harry nie wiedział czy cieszyć się z tego wyznania czy wręcz przeciwnie. Gdzieś w środku miał nadzieję, że zbliżył się do Mistrza Eliskirów, jednak najwyraźniej Snape tego tak nie widział. Miał tylko nadzieję, że z czasem uda mu się przekonać mężczyznę do siebie. Sam nie wiedział skąd wzięła się w nim ta chęć, to pragnienie. Po prostu w towarzystwie Severusa czuł się normalnie. Tak, jak zawsze chciał się czuć.

~.~

Siedzieli przed kominkiem powoli opróżniając butelkę whiskey. Odprężeni, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. I cisza... Cudowna, błoga cisza. Harry otworzył delikatnie oczy i spojrzał na zrelaksowaną twarz Mistrza Eliksirów. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wyobraził sobie jak nachyla się nad mężczyzną i odgarnia kosmyk włosów, który właśnie opadł mu na powiekę. Potem pogładziłby zarumieniony od alkoholu policzek i dotknął tych wąskich ust... Jego oczy zamgliły się z pożądania. Tak dawno nie miał nikogo... Tak dawno nie czuł nagiego, spoconego ciała. Spomiędzy jego warg wyrwał się cichy jęk. Snape otworzył gwałtownie oczy, jakby ktos poraził go prądem.

- Coś nie tak, Potter?

Ach, no tak [i]Potter[/i].

- N...Nie - odparł, jednak zamiast jego normalnego, niskiego miał wysoki, piskliwy głos. Odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. - Myślę, że trochę przesadziłem z alkoholem.

- Doprawdy... - Czarna brew uniosła się. Snape nigdy by nie przyznał, że sam czuł się nieco... przytłumiony. Uznał, że to najodpowiedniejsza pora by opuścić kwatery młodego profesora.

Wstał, pomagając sobie oparciem fotela, jednak cały pokój zawirował, jakby jechał na karuzeli (nie żeby kiedykolwiek na takowej był...). Usiadł z powrotem i poczuł ogromne zażenowanie. [i]Co ja do cholery robię?[/i] - pomyślał błagając swój umysł aby zaczął [b]trzeźwo[/b] myśleć.

- Widzę, że nie tylko ja... - zaczął Gryfon, jednak srogie spojrzenie Severusa natychmiast go uciszyło.

- Ani. Słowa. Potter. - Odgarnął niewidzialny paproch z szat i warknął: - Myślę, że wystarczająco już czasu zmarnowałem.

Tym razem wstał i udało mu się pozostać w pionowej pozycji. Harry obserwował cicho jak Snape toczy się do drzwi. Westchnął i sam wstał chcąc mu pomóc. Dotknął jego ramienia i poczuł nagłą falę podniecenia. Dotykał Snape'a. W swoich kwaterach. Późnym wieczorem. Pijanego Snape'a. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać obrócił mężczyznę i przycisnął go do ściany.


	12. Powrót do rzeczywistości

Rozdział 12 - Powrót do rzeczywistości

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Severus nie zrobił nic aby się uwolnić. Jego ręce były luźno spuszczone wzdłuż tłowia, oczy niewyraźnie spoglądały w zielone tęczówki. Nie wiadomo, kto tak naprawdę zrobił pierwszy ruch. Ich usta połączyły się, spragnione i rozgrzane. Oboje smakowali whiskey. Jękneli równocześnie i runeli na ziemię. Wyciągali się jak koty, chcąc poczuć dotyk drugiego. Ocierali się o siebie i rozdzierali ubrania. Zapomnieli o tym, że są czarodziejami, ich różdżki odrzucone były daleko w kąt.

- O matko, Snape - wychrypiał Gryfon przyciskając swoje krocze do bladego (odsłoniętego!) brzucha drugiego mężczyzy. Był mu tak dobrze, że nie był w stanie opisać tego słowami. Przez alkoholową mgłę widział tylko Severusa, niemal nagiego, potarganego i zziajanego. Całował jego usta i szyję i ramiona... I wszystko.

Nie myśleli o tym czy jest im wygodnie. Liczył się [b]kontakt[/b]. Liczłyło się to uczucie, którego oboje tak bardzo pragnęli.

- Proszę... - jęknął Harry i rozsunął nogi, unosząc je trochę. Może gdyby nie wypił tyle whisky czułby się teraz ekstremalnie głupio... Ale nie obchodziło go to specjalnie. Chciał go. Tu i teraz.

Severus rozpiął rozporek i wyjął swój nabrzmiały członek. Pocierał go w ręce i podziwiał widok Złotego Chłopca, leżącego na podłodze i błagającego o właśnie niego. O Snape'a. O postrach szkolnych korytarzy, dawne nemezis. Czuł dziwne podniecenie na myśl o tym, że zaraz będzie uprawiał seks ze swoim byłym uczniem. Nie... Nie z "po prostu uczniem". Z Harrym Cholernym Potterem!

Wsunął go powoli. Oboje jęczeli i sapali. Krople potu spływały z ich ciał. Gryfon owinął swoje nogi w około szczupłej talii nauczyciela i zaczęli poruszać się rytmicznie słuchając swoich przyspieszonych oddechów. Oboje szybko osiągnęli szczyt i niemal natychmiast odeszli w krainę snów...

Smuga światła przedarła się pomiędzy zasłonami i trafiła w twarz Harry'ego niczym ostrze noża. Mruknął coś i zasłonił twarz rękoma, chcąc obronić zmęczone oczy. Czuł potworny ból w plecach i tyłku. W dodatku cały się kleił i cuchnął potem. Czyżby miał mokry sen? Wyciągnął się i ziewnął cicho. Wyginając ęce natrafił na coś twardego. I z pewnością nie był to stół ani kanapa. Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał bladą, owłosioną klatę i dwa różowe, sterczące sutki. Przełknął głośno ślinę i przesunął wzrok wyżej... i wyżej.

[i]O kurwa.[/i]

Gdyby to nie były jego kwatery - uciekłby. Jednak nie może wyjść z pokoju i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Co powie Snape'owi, gdy obudzi się nagi na podłodze w jego mieszkaniu? Im dłużej obserwował jego ciało tym jego męskość stawała się twardsza. Westchnął i poszedł wziąć prysznic.

[i]I co ja zrobię?[/i] - myślał. [i]Jak się zachowam? Co mu powiem? [/i]

Znów czuł się jak uczeń, który został przyłapany na łamaniu regulaminu. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczął się ubierać myśląc o tym, jak z tego wszystkiego gładko wybrnąć. Nie żeby mu się nie podobało... Urwane sceny z wczorajszego wieczora migały mu w umyśle niczym zepsuty film, przypominał sobie silne, blade ramiona, jęki, to [i]uczucie[/i]...

Gdyby tylko był to ktoś inny... Ale nie on. Nie Snape. Za bardzo zależało mu na opini swojego profesora. Na jego szacunku i zaufaniu. A on spieprzył to w jedną, durną noc!

Pogrążony w smutku usiadł na łóżku w swoim pokoju i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Może jeśli będzie udawał, że nic nie pamięta, Severus zrobi to samo?

Nie. To bez sensu. Wina od razu wymaluje się na jego twarzy, jak tylko na niego spojrzy. Jak tylko pomyśli o tym wszystkim...

Pierwsze, o czym pomyślał, to to, że musi kupić sobie bardziej mięki materac. Czuł się jakby cały dzień spędził na podłodze!

...Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Czerwone, grube zasłony, jasne, nowoczesne meble, ciemnoczekoladowy płaszcz wiszący na wieszaku wraz z długim czerwonym szalikiem...

Świadomość uderzyła w niego jak tłuczek.

[b]Spał z Potterem.[/b]

[b]Przeleciał Pottera.[/b]

Kolejną, zaskakującą myślą było:

[i]Dlaczego do cholery tak mało pamiętam?[/i]

Gdy już się pozbieral, znalazł różdżkę i, uprzednio wyczyściwszy, założył szaty, zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju. Pottera ani śladu. Czyżby idiota zwiał? Jednak skrzypienie z prawej strony przerwało jego rozmyślania. W drzwiach pojawił się Gryfon. Wyraźnie wyglądał na przybitego.

- Zrobić ci kawy? - zapytał słabo i machnął ręką w stronę, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowała się kuchnia.

Mistrz Eliksirow przytaknął i obaj udali się do drugiego pomieszczenia. Snape usiadł przy małym, drewnianym stole i obserwował młodego czarodzieja. Ubrany był w jasne, obcisłe jeansy i czarną koszulkę z naszytą głową konia na lewej piersi. Jeśli Snape dobrze pamiętał był to koń czystej krwi arabskiej.

- Jeździsz? - spytał zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Harry przez moment wyglądał na zbitego z tropu ale dostrzegł, gdzie skierowany jest wzrok profesora i przytaknął.

- Kiedyś jeździłem, kiedy jeszcze Ginny i ja... - Pokręcił głową. - Stare czasy. Zakupilem pieknego araba i czasem wybierałem się z nim na przejażdżkę po lesie, jednak po roku dostał kolki...

- Och - westchnął Severus. - Szkoda, to naprawdę piękne konie.

- Tak... Nic się nie dało zrobić. Nie mogłem przyglądać się jego cierpieniu.

Pili kawę w ciszy, nie patrząc na siebie. Wciąż czuli się trochę niekomfortowo. W końcu jeszcze kilka godzin temu...

[i]Nie myśl o tym! Nie przy nim...[/i] - pomyślał Harry, mocniej ściskając kubek w dłoniach.

Snape odłożył swój obok zlewu, jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczyścił go, i pokierował się do wyjścia.

- Muszę już iść, kartkówki same się nie poprawią - odparł i otworzył drzwi. Zanim je jednak zamknął odwrócił się i obdarzył Harry'ego długim, przeszywającym spojrzeniem. - Widzimy się na obiedzie.

I podzedł.


	13. Watpliwości

Rozdział 13 - Wątpliwości

W następnych dniach nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło. Obaj mieli wystarczająco dużo obowiązków aby nie mieć czasu na rozmyślanie o ich "przygodzie" z niedzieli. Snape zachowywał się normalnie. Nie unikał Harry'ego, nie był dla niego złośliwy. A przynajmniej nie tak, by Gryfon mógł się niepokoić.

- Nie sądziłem, że praca nauczyciela jest taka męcząca - westchnął podczas kolacji.

- To dopiero początek, Harry. Zobaczysz, kilka miesięcy i zaczniesz marzyć o wakacjach - odparła McGonagall uśmiechając się złośliwie. Kto by pomyślał, że kobieta jest do tego zdolna? Zupełnie inaczej odbierał swoich profesorów, kiedy sam należał do ich grona. Właściwie... Byli to normalni ludzie. Wciąż darzył ich respektem, jednak nie było między nimi tej bariery, która przeszkadzała w "normalnej" komunikacji.

- Ciesz się, Potter, że nie trafiłeś na ucznia, takiego jak ty - zażartował, tak, naprawdę to zrobił, Snape.

- Och, bardzo śmieszne! Nie byłem wcale taki zły... Ale jeśli mowa o trudnych uczniach od razu w myślach mam nazwisko "Watson". Jest okropny! Nie słucha, co się do niego mówi, nie odrabia zadań na czas, nie uczy się, a gdy go o coś pytam zwykle nie potrafi odpowiedzieć. Nie wiem, co mam robić aby zmotywować go do nauki - żalił się Harry, sięgając po kielich z sokiem dyniowym.

Snape i McGonagall wymienili porozumiewawczo spojrzenia. Gryfon przyglądał się im obojgu z zaciekawieniem, dopiero po chwili zrozumiał...

- Ja się uczyłem! - I wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Tak, Harry, tylko czasami zdarzało ci się trochę... zagubić. - Uśmiechnęła się Minerwa.

Dopiero kiedy sam został nauczycielem poczuł jak to jest, gdy ty się starasz, robisz wszystko aby do tych dzieciaków coś dotarło a oni traktują to jak zwykłą zabawę. Wiedział już jakie męczarnie przechodził Snape z Gryfonami. Zawsze uważał, że Mistrz Eliksirów po prostu ich nie lubi, mści się. Jednak, patrząc na to teraz, dostrzega wysiłek profesora i bezczelne zachowanie swoich kolegów. Rozmyślał tak zanim nie poczuł na sobie czyjegoś spojrzenia. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Severusa. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z powagą. Wyglądał na zamyślonego. Nawet, gdy Gryfon odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ten wyglądał jakby tego nie zauważył.

- O czym myślisz? - spytał, gdy McGonagall opuściła salę, zostawiając ich samych przy stole nauczycieli.

- O nas - odparł szczerze czarodziej, już całkowicie przytomny.

Policzki Harry'ego zarumieniły się z lekka. Wciąż trudno mu było myśleć o ich zbliżeniu, zwłaszcza, że niewiele pamiętał. Pocieszał go tylko fakt, że Severus mógł powiedzieć to samo o sobie.

- I jak wyglądają te przemyślenia? - zapytał, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna zmieni temat.

- Co robisz dzisiaj?

Och. Tego się nie spodziewał.

- Nie wiem, ale chyba zaraz się dowiem - odparł Harry nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Tym razem moje kwatery, Potter.

- Ósma?

- Pasuje.

I tak oto Harry poszedł na lekcję z przekonaniem, że to będzie naprawdę udany dzień.

Wieczorem zapukał do drzwi, poprawiając jeszcze pośpiesznie koszulę. Merlinie, czy to była randka? Właściwie to nie pierwsza, gdyby tak spojrzeć wstecz... Jednak czuł dziwne podniecenie czekając przy kwaterach Snape'a.

- Witam, panie Potter - przywitał go Severus i Harry miał wielką chęć podejść bliżej i złożyć na tych wąskich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Powstrzymał się jednak i wszedł do środka.

Trunkiem wieczoru było czerwone wino, półwytrawne, dwie butelko stały na stole i Gryfon zastanawiał się czy doczołga się dzisiaj z powrotem do mieszkania.

- Jak ci idą lekcje?

- Z pewnością lepiej niż kiedy ja byłem uczniem - odparł szczerze Harry.

- Z pewnością - przyznał Snape, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Gryfon nie mógł wytrzymać już tej niepewności... Niewypowiedziane słowa wisiały w powietrzu, przesłaniając im rzeczywistość niczym gęsta mgła.

- Niewiele pamiętam z ostatniego spotkania... - przyznał się nie spoglądając mężczyźnie w oczy. Wolał nie wiedzieć, jak zareaguje na jego słowa Mistrz Eliksirów. Za bardzo bał się odrzucenia.

- Myślę, że mogę powiedzieć to samo.

Harry poczuł jak coś dotyka jego dłoni. Coś delikatnego i ciepłego. Uniósł wzrok i dostrzegł bladą rękę i czarny mankiet. Ich palce złączyły się. Gryfon odetchnął z ulgą. Miękkie usta drugiego profesora ucałowały najpierw jego dłoń, potem policzek. Przesunęły się delikatnie w prawo natrafiając na chętne i rozchylone wargi. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i pozwolił zagłębić pocałunek. Podniósł ręce i oplótł je na szyi kochanka, który pociągnął go w górę. Stali tak, złączeni, wtuleni w siebie, podnieceni. W końcu ich usta rozdzieliły się i Harry zmuszony był otworzyć oczy. Twarz Snape'a była zrelaksowana. Jedną dłonią masował ramie młodszego czarodzieja. Tak strasznie paragnął kontaktu fizycznego, że nie był w stanie stać przy nim i go nie dotykać.

- Czy... Czy dobrze robimy? - zapytał niepewnie Harry.

Ręka opadła, czarne źrenice profesora skupiły się na jego zielonych oczach.

- Czy dobrze robimy? Nie wiem, Harry. A jak uważasz?

Harrry.

- Uważam, że można spróbować - powiedział jak najszczerzej potrafił, choć w głębi serca czaiła się jakaś niepewność, część niego mówiła mu, że obaj mogą przez to cierpieć. Ale do odważnych świat należy, prawda?

Tym razem spotkanie skończyło się trochę wcześniej, jednak z o wiele lepszym zakończeniem. Obaj mężczyźni dobrze wiedzieli na czym stoją, choć wciąż ich myśli przepełniały wątpliwości, wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później się ich pozbędą. Zależy tylko z jakim skutkiem...


End file.
